Riza's hidden feelings
by Roy Mustang 08
Summary: Riza has feelings for Edward and so does Roy.When they both tell their feelings to Ed at the same time what will happen? Who will Ed choose?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody and welcome to my first story and I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I own the movie, Roy's gloves, manga volume 6, 9 plus the game so there, hah.

An Ed and Riza story

Chapter.1

It was a winter day in central to find everybody in Central busily working on their paperwork except Brigadier General Mustang who was slacking off again and lazily watching everybody do their work. Colonel Riza Hawkeye knocked on the General's door softly and she entered with more paperwork. She pulled out her gun and clicked the safety off and he said" What now Hawkeye?" Riza said" General this is not the time to be slacking off on your paperwork when it is due in the afternoon." Roy said" Do you think you can help me with it so I can go home to rest?" Riza shook her head no and said" It's your own fault for letting it pile up like that." The door banged open and Ed said" Hey Brigadier General jackass I'm back." Roy raised his eyebrows and said" To what do I own to this _small_ guest." Ed screamed" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT HE GET SQUISHED BY A SNOWFLAKE!" Roy said" I think I was talking to you full metal." Ed said" Actually I'm taller than you and take that piece of information and shove it up your butt." Ed stood up and Roy saw that he was taller than himself and he was a little taller than Riza. Al came in with his body restored and his girlfriend Winry looking slightly pale. Al said" Sorry, I'm late the trains got in late and Winry had a lot of luggage to carry." Roy was about to respond when Maes Hughes had busted in with some pictures. Everybody groaned and tried to think of an excuse to leave the room before Hughes started with the pictures of his daughter Elicia. Hughes said" Hey everybody and look at my cute daughter wearing her mom's hat and dress." Ed said" Well, me and al have to go to unpack our clothes." Riza said" Oh and I have to help them out with something." Roy gave her a funny look and said" Oh, and look at all this paperwork I have to do before 5 p.m. Ed, Riza, and al had left the room leaving Roy with Hughes. Hughes said" Well, I guess I'll talk to you later than Roy." Hughes left the room and Roy started on his paperwork. Back in Ed and Al's dorm they were sitting on the couch when Ed said" So lieutenant what did you have to help us with?" Riza said" You know perfectly well that I only said that to escape from Hughes." Ed said" I bet mustang is getting the full treatment of the pictures." Ed got up to turn the heat on and said" It's a good thing that they got heat in here or we would be frozen solid." Ed took off his trench coat and Riza saw his muscles through his shirt and she blushed bright red. Riza thought _Why am I thinking about him like that and I blush every time I see him?_ Riza was soon jerked out her thoughts when al said" Um, Lieutenant are you okay?" Riza said" I'm fine al and I think I should be leaving right now." Riza left their room and Ed said" What's her problem?" Riza went back to the office to go check on Roy and she was thinking about Ed. She entered the room to see that Roy had done all of his work and was getting ready to leave. Roy said" Are you okay Riza?" Riza said" I'm fine and goodnight Roy." Riza left to go home and she wondered if she was going insane liking Ed in the way she did. She got home and her dog pounded on her the moment she got in. Riza laughed at the way he was jumping on her and she said" Sit Black hayate." The dog sat down and she gave him his food. He happily ate his food and she changed into her pajamas to go to sleep. She got in her bed and her dog joined her and soon they were sleep. In Ed and Al's room, Winry had been taking a shower and she came out in her pajamas. Ed said" It's about time you came out and I thought you had fallen asleep standing up. Winry said" Shut up Ed." Al said" Goodnight Ed." Winry followed al up the stairs and Ed said" Will you two keep the noise down tonight so I can sleep. Both Al and Winry had blushed bright red. Ed climbed into his bed letting sleep take him away.

Alright I got the first chapter done and can you please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update! I've been busy with school and I've been busy with things. Here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I own the game, the movie, manga volumes 1 3 4 6 9 10 11, soundtrack to the anime, 2 posters, L'Arc en ceil concert DVD, 2 L'Arc en ceil cds and Roy's gloves.

Ch.2 Confessions

Riza woke up with Black Hayate licking her feet and she said" I get it your hungry." The dog gave a happy yip and she got up to put a robe on. When she got to the kitchen she fed black hayate and she quickly got dressed. She left to go to work and when she got there she found that Roy was actually doing his paperwork without a gun pointed to his head.

Riza said" Colonel are you okay?" Roy looked up and said" I'm fine lieutenant." Riza shrugged her shoulders and started on her paperwork. Edward came in and said" Here are the reports that you wanted you bastard." Roy took the reports and skimmed through it. Roy said" Fullmetal you need to work on your handwriting and turn your reports in on time."

Ed snorted and said" Like you turn in your paperwork in on time Mustang." Roy said" At least I make an attempt of turning in my paperwork on time." Ed said" That's a lie because sometimes Hawkeye have to hound you down just to get you to turn it in"

Roy said" How can something so small say such big things?" Ed yelled" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT HE CAN DROWN IN A INK BOTTLE!" Roy said" I never said that Ed and next time you write report try to write neater instead of like a little kid."

Ed stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Roy smirked and said" He really needs to learn self control when he is around people." Riza said" Sir, I think you enjoy teasing him the way you do." Roy suddenly stopped smirking and said" What are you implying Lieutenant?" Riza said" I'm not implying anything Colonel I was just saying that you seem to enjoy teasing him so much."

Roy shrugged his shoulders and said" I can't help it and he is fun to tease." Riza said" If I hadn't known any better I would say that you like him sir." Roy who been drinking coffee had choked on it at what Lieutenant Hawkeye said and he said" W-Why would think that?" Riza sighed and said" I see how look at him and I know you want him." Roy said" I have no feelings for that little shrimp at all and there is no way he would like me that way anyway."

Riza thought _How can a big womanizer like him fall for a teenager?_ Riza broke out of her trance when Roy said" Hawkeye!" Riza said" What?' Roy said" Are you okay?" Riza nodded and said" I'm fine and I think that I should be going now."

It was a Friday afternoon so they were able to go home early as long as they finish their work and Riza wanted to go to the grocery store to do some shopping. However Roy looked sadly at his mountains of paperwork and said" Hawkeye could you finish my paperwork for me because I have a date tonight that I cannot miss." Riza finally snapped and said" Sir, you should have finished your work instead of Edward and procrastinating on it." Roy looked at her because that was the first time she has snapped on him and he said" What in blue blazes is your problem?" Riza shook her head and said" I'm not staying to help you finish your paperwork because you should have finished it and I have things to do."

Roy said" Well you could have just said so instead of snapping on me." Riza said" Well I'm getting tired of you thinking that you could make me do your paperwork all the time and acting like I don't have a life when I do." Roy said" I never said that and I'm sure whatever you are going to go home to do can wait." Riza grabbed her coat and said" I'm leaving sir and you can finish the paperwork on your own because I am not going to help you."

She put her coat on and left the room. Roy was looking like someone slapped him in the face and he wondered what was bothering her. Riza was walking down the street and she was thinking why he wanted her to do things for him just because she was his subordinate. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she bumped into somebody until she fell to the ground.

She immediately stood up and started apologizing to the other person until she saw that it was Ed. Ed chuckled and said" It's okay and I wasn't even paying attention either."

Riza said" So what brings you here Ed?" Riza was trying to keep her cool and keeping herself from blushing. Ed said" Al somehow force me to go grocery shopping when he could have went himself." Riza said" That's where I was headed and do you want to walk with me?"

Ed blushed and said" Sure if you don't mind." They started walking and soon heard a voice calling them. They turned around to see that it was Colonel Mustang and they both groaned for a different reason. Roy finally caught up with them and said" Where are you two heading?" Both Riza and Ed said" Grocery store."

Roy narrowed his eyes and said" Together?" Ed said" Actually Colonel Bastard I ran into her when I was on my way and she said we should walk together." Roy said" But together?" Ed rolled his eyes and said" What are you a parrot?" Riza thought _I better tell Ed how I feel about him before Mustang says something._ Roy thought _I better tell him before anyone else take him._

Riza said" Ed I like you."

Roy said" Ed I like you."

Ed just stared at them.

Alright I'm sorry to have cut off right now and I will try to update when I get back from spring break because I am going out of town. Please review


End file.
